guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lann/Archive 2
____________________________________________________________________ MOLE! This user works for GuildWiki, PvXwiki and Guild Wars Wiki ____________________________________________________________________ "Huh?" Your post on my page seems a bit random. Did we stop talking during the middle of a conversation or something? Because if we did, then I forgot what we were talking about. >_> image:anemos1.png Anemos 00:26, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :ilu bby ;D image:anemos1.png Anemos 00:30, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :: Honestly, I thought you did all of them a long time ago, that is, until I checked the recently uploaded images page. Which profession are you going to do last? I might save you some time and crop/upload them myself. I asked what profession's icons you would do last because if we both crop the same skill icons, then one of our work would go to waste. After you give em your reply, I will go and play some Wipeout Pulse. image:anemos1.png Anemos 00:36, 17 February 2008 (UTC) :::I will do Monk icons then, Mesmer if I feel like it. image:anemos1.png Anemos 00:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Haven't I already told you? It is a routing problem. I keep getting disconnected from the friend's server every 5 minutes or so then I have to manually type in my password to reconnect to the friends server, otherwise it will appear as if I am offline. I am online more than you, trust me. And you never talk to me in-game anyways. =_= Currently I do Cathedral of Flames runs, Alliance Battles, and trying to cartograph all of Cantha on my sin whom I also spent 60k on for elite Canthan armor dyed white(see my profile for 2 new pictures). image:anemos1.png Anemos 03:21, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :I always have my buddy list open and off to the side of my screen and I reconnect whenever I am not in the middle of something (like AB). Just try to message me when you can or I will just message you when I see you. As for the armor, I only got the misfitting gloves so I could register it in the Hall of Monuments and I skipped the mask too(not needed). I am planning on getting the 15k Luxon mask since it is the best assassin mask in my opinion and I need to buy another white dye. As you might be able to tell, my sin's current mask is a standard Luxon mask dyed silver. Money is the main issue here. As soon as I made 100k pure platinum(first time ever), that same day I defeated Shiro(again) to get my Elite Canthan armor. I need to sell all of my mods(perfect) so I can raise my funding (I have like 40k currently). I also plan on getting through Prophecies and Nightfall on my sin so I can get new "Eternal Hero of _____" statues in my HoM. And I am also working on getting Kind of a Big Deal (cartography first). So basically, I am very busy and ambitious. image:anemos1.png Anemos 21:59, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :: That reminds me, since I already have the elite Luxon top, I might as well finish the armor set so I can register it in my HoM. But that will cost another 60k + materials T_T. And you haven't put a license on all your images. Your character screenshots on your profile page come to mind. image:anemos1.png Anemos 22:44, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Blah blah blah. I put them on like 200 of them, ill do the rest later T_T-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 03:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Lame was Lann Have you nothing better to do than upload skill icons you cropped from the sealed play images? Do you even like women? FYI, I would have cropped them sooner or later, well, the Assassin icons. Nobody needs all those "hi-res" icons. It is so much easier to refer them to the sealed play page at guildwars.com or just crop the ones they want as opposed to all of them. Thus leading me to the conclusion: Lame was Lann. image:anemos1.png Anemos 22:58, 13 January 2008 (UTC) : Stop avoiding my questions. image:anemos1.png Anemos 01:11, 14 January 2008 (UTC) "I have a life, believe it or not." Oh and due to the fact that I have been overly-active in-game. Anemos 22:15, 7 January 2008 (UTC) :But not on wiki. Rofls.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:59, 7 January 2008 (UTC) "Anything you can do, I can do superior." Because mine will be better and will be updated often one I actually do start updating it. For the mean time, I will leave the elites you posted there before replacing them with mine, thus created a new and similar page to yours. :You can have your idea back. I am just stealing your formatting an going to make my elite skills page into a commentary thing. ::Finished the Core Warrior Elites that I felt needed commentary. Anemos 23:10, 28 December 2007 (UTC) "W-Wait, s-since when were you into that kinky stuff?" :::::::I told you, I stole the template only. I added a Ranger section to my page because you didn't have one and I accidentally deleted the Monk section so I just copied and pasted the Warrior formatting and replaced the icon and the Warrior page link. ::::::Summary: There was no Ranger and Monk section on my PoS page so I copied and pasted the Warrior section. =_= :::::Oh, and what does "PoS" stand for? Pee on Scath Lann? :::: Like my slope(s) of text? Anemos 23:05, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::It means Piece of Shit. And Lann's PoS's page may be updated by anyone ^^' --- -- (s)talkpage 23:11, 28 December 2007 (UTC) "Sex? I think not." :::Just wanted to say I stole your PoS page's idea/formatting and used it as my own. User:Anemos/PoS ::When I update it with all the crappy elites of one profession, then I will tell you. Anemos 22:45, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ''Noob was Lann'' Oh ok that was you, I was thinking "is that Lann?..." --Shadowcrest 21:13, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah I forgot to sign in XD. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Smartass :) Put up a message on your userpage perhaps, with "Also " --- -- (s)talkpage 21:14, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::But then everyone would know my alias :P -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:15, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Not to mention this gets my archive 2 populated with messages :O -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::And now we do anyway. Lol. Lord of all tyria 21:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::: *populate* So, hows things? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::idk. I feel like moving to pvx. But I dont like how they run things over there. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:17, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Just use both 'Wikis! :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:20, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Already have accounts on all 3. This is my homepage. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::No, I don't mean the talk page >.> -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:22, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol :) Well, then why we're you considering to "move to PvX" if you're already there! (btw: Mole:) )--- -- (s)talkpage 21:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Sig Small comment: you are not allowed to use a general image in your sig, as per the "images" section of GW:SIGN. In short: you can use an image, but it is to be used ONLY for your sig and it has to redirect to your userpage, so no , but upload it to something like instead. (OK, that was quite long.) Dragnmn talk 21:26, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :How about that. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:30, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::It has to redirect to ur userpage or your usertalk, but I just did that for you. So its all good now --Shadowcrest 21:33, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::WOO! Quote to live by What do you guys think of this quote? *''"GUILD WARS IS A GIANT GAME OF ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS. THERE IS NO ONE BUILD THAT WORKS IN EVERY SITUATION."'' -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:36, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :Ever heard of SUCWay? It wins PvX! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, btw: Even Tetris has more PvE content than Guild Wars Factions! <-- gg :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, but tetris is so unrealistic.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Dude, have you NEVER fallen down cm by cm, fitting in a perfect grid? Phail... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Tetris is awesome I must admit. But I do enjoy Factions PvE for its scenery. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Is ViperMagi a reference to Diablo II? -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:47, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yes, It's a Freaking Reference!" ::::::: sorry, couldn't resist that one, I dunno --Shadowcrest 21:50, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::I didn't googled anything though >.>. I asked from experience. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:58, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::naw, it was just the perfect title for the question. I have no idea whether its a reference or not, but I think viper went to bed. So you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out --Shadowcrest 22:09, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Yea, he is a reference to Diablo. Skin of the Vipermagi -- (Talk) ( ) 22:10, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Late to the party :P And yes, Vipermagi is a homage to the Unique item Skin of the Vipermagi. I even have my own Trivia section on my userpage wich states it :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:18, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Mole MOLE! This user works for GuildWiki, PvXwiki and Guild Wars Wiki Which I stole from Ereanor. --Shadowcrest 21:40, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :... Awesome. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:41, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Big Icons ::Where did you find that big picture of shadow form? u know any site that have a big picture of mirrored stance too? --Cursed Angel 22:18, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::I have the image. It used to be on GuildWars.com. But they must of removed it, for now it's a broken link. I can upload the image for you if you want. Just give me what you would like it named. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:21, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::user:cursed angel mirrored stance.jpg or something --Cursed Angel 22:23, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::: Have Fun.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:27, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I do have all the Assassin and Ritualist skill icons btw. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:28, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::wow that picture is pure win and god, thx alot :D, btw u have the images on ur computer or on a website? --Cursed Angel 22:32, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Guildwars.com let you download them. The link is on my userpage (Large Skill Icons). But like I said, I believe the icon sets were removed, for the links are now broken. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I'm downloading the assassin pictures now i think :D --Cursed Angel 22:39, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Link is broken when I try to use it : / -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:42, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Figured the problem. Firewall was blocking the FTP.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 11:54, 7 December 2007 (UTC) PvX Voting "A poll to summarize opinion is okay. A vote that decides... anything!... is not. Votes are about as unwiki as one can get, as they give everyone an equal voice regardless of their qualifications or knowledge. Discussion gives those with insight more of a say, which is how things ought to be." ~~Tanaric :Please discuss. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 19:40, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Four words: Much Better --- -- (s)talkpage 19:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) CHECK THIS OUT! *300 in Guild Wars pov-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:32, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :Hellbringer has it on it's userpage :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:58, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::No duh sherlock. Where do you think I got it >.>-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:04, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::"Only two things are infinite, the universe and human stupidity, and I'm not sure about the former." -Albert Einstein -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Only one thing is sure: "You quote a math nerd". -Me. Anyways, why didn't you just link it as image:Guild_Wars_300.jpg? (that you didn't do that made me think it was an external link. I suck at reading URL's :D ) --- -- (s)talkpage 22:09, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::This "math nerd" helped end WWII. It also surprises me that you won't take advice from smarter than you :P (So I'm guessing the quote Does apply to you). The link is to the picture, which is what I wanted people to see.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:15, 13 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::And Viper's link didn't go to the image?-- (Talk) ( ) 22:19, 13 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::No I'm saying my link does go to the image. I'm not sure what he is talking about lol. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:21, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Boing My pc phails. . . --- -- (s)talkpage 18:47, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Cool! RT | Talk 18:49, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::I thought your responses to my world altering questions were a bit slow :) [[User:Lann|Lann]] 18:58, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :::World alteration questions?where? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:05, 27 December 2007 (UTC) User:Lillian I'm taking isn't you, name seems similer though RT | Talk 22:50, 31 December 2007 (UTC) : /epicphail RT --Shadowcrest 22:55, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::Don't worry :D. Here are some Rofls.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :::Rofl! RT | Talk 22:56, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Rolfs!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:58, 31 December 2007 (UTC) RfC Can you at least mark your edits regarding the requests for coolness minor? They're userspace, its common courtesy. --Shadowcrest 02:21, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :My remark on minor was sarcasim. I was not being serious. I usually mean to, but I usually forget :X. I'll try to be better at it. SoZ!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:23, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::You know you can mark all your edits minor in your preferences? =/ --Shadowcrest 02:25, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::But not all of them are minor. We need a BOLD policy here!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:27, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I mentioned its proposal to you already, see the PoS page. --Shadowcrest 02:30, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I know you did. But its just common sense. I usually go by the main wiki fundamentals anyway (I think I already said that too). -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 02:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, you did. Everyone wants a BOLD policy and then nobody says anything >.> --Shadowcrest 02:39, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::There is a proposal running! Somewhere... --- -- (s)talkpage 02:41, 1 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::WE KNOW. I just think it is common sense...-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 04:03, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Omg WTF! Could you get the enlarged pic of Debilitating Shot? Pillox? --- -- (s)talkpage 19:23, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :yup --- -- (s)talkpage 22:37, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::WTB TnT for SoW --- -- (s)talkpage 13:24, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::Damn, Awesome work Lann :D --- -- (s)talkpage 16:05, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Could you get the Ranger skills after Assa's? :D --- -- (s)talkpage 22:45, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Mabye :P. Its alot of work.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 22:58, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Hey! You've uploaded a load of new files! Could you tag them plz? RT | Talk 16:41, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :They're about 400... :D Have fun --- -- (s)talkpage 16:54, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::lol@no GWWT :P - Y0_ich_halt 17:32, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Sure will. Just wanted to get the images up first from special requests... like you Vipermagi!-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:38, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::There's this cool dropdown you couldve used when uplaoding those files, ykno... :D or C/P the template and paste it when uploading i nthe summary. --- -- (s)talkpage 11:16, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I did C/P. Afterword... -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 21:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) bold Your mom is bold.--Carmine 06:35, 25 January 2008 (UTC) PS: Actually, I was bold. I did put Aegis in. Shadowcrest reverted it; hence the talkpage remarks...rv1 and all that.--Carmine 06:40, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Moved We just moved it into two different spaces xD-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:43, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Wat? Sorry, I have no clue what your talking about RT | Talk 10:42, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :RT, you once asked if Lann and Lilian were thesame person, cause "their names look alike". And he gave that template to a lot of people. Just promoting his hard work, I suppose? --- -- (s)talkpage 10:46, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::Orite RT | Talk 10:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::yes rofls. and the template got changed 3 times for violations lol. Don't bother checking the history of your talk pages lol. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 16:08, 16 February 2008 (UTC) delete do you still want User:Lann/Hi-ResQRNavBox_template and such deleted? take a look at wear you are showing up in Category:Candidates for deletion and sort this stuff out please. Thanks—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:22, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Ohi This'll probably sound daft if it's not you, but do you recognise this image? http://img144.imageshack.us/img144/9832/badgerdj1.jpg ---Jamster--- 14:51, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Hi-res-icons make mesmer and ele next please, those will be creepy up close.--19px‎[[User:Spam King|'''Spam]][[User talk:Spam King|King''']] 14:41, 24 February 2008 (UTC) You Have the coolest user page imho. Lost-Blue 22:07, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Saint Potato That is amazing. You get like +500 points. 08:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Double word score! I'll give you 500 more. The 'A potato that has become a saint' clinched it for me. 08:49, 3 April 2008 (UTC)